eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
A young girl with many crushed dreams, but a pocket full o' potential. Usually seen draped in the color purple, she carries a scythe on her back with an uneasy aura about it. General Appearance Amethyst, standing at about 4'8", has dark, piercing purple eyes and is draped in the color purple. Whether it be her purple magi-robes, or her practically entirely purple scythe, you can bet you'll find her wearing purple, purple accessories and purple everything else. She isn't named "Amethyst" for no reason! Her purple doesn't stop there, though. Underneath her robes, she hides long, waist-length purple hair, as well. However, this is usually covered by her nifty, stolen cat-esque hat.. which is also purple. One can assume she really likes purple. She also appears to carry a rather over-sized scythe upon her back, which could easily be seen from far away. Of course, as mentioned earlier, the handle of the scythe is purple and it seems to be wrapped in a ribbon, which is a lighter shade of purple. Age-wise, it can't really be guessed from just appearance. She is quite thin, weighing in at about 95 pounds and looks very, very young, considering she isn't very tall, either. Though, despite her body-type, she seems to have a mature, pale face that when being stared directy into, seems to be void of emotion. Though, it's hard to get a good look at her face due to some certain reasons. Personality When analyzing someone like Amethyst, it's a rather extreme feat. As a stranger meeting Amethyst, you'll find her face being shoved into the ground beneath her. It's not clear as to why she does this, but one can assume she's terrified of people and very, very shy. If warmed up to, or even if someone were to strike fear into her, she would stop burying her face into the ground beneath her and either stand-up to them, or become their friend. At heart, Amethyst is a good person that could make a wonderful friend if someone decided to go the extra couple of miles to gain her trust and earn her friendship. .. Also, did you know, reader.. That she likes the color purple? I bet you didn't. She likes purple! Purple! Purple!~ Abilities Amethyst doesn't seem very proficient in a wide-variety of magic, but she controls one element she shines in: Wind. Wind is Amethyst's favorite element and she seems to be able to control the air around her quite well. She can usually be found summoning up tornadoes for travel, using air to hover herself across the ground in pitiful escape attempts, or amplifying her wind damage by using her scythe to slice things in half.. with the wind, of course. She also seems to know some water magic, but she can't do a lot with it besides maybe cast a bubble or two. Anything more and she'll end up over-exerting herself and perhaps causing damage to her mental state, since she can't quite process how to make water flow correctly. If it can be considered an ability, Amethyst is also quite proficient with.. a single weapon: her scythe. She can use it to bash baddies over the head to cause potential brain-damage, use it to slice monsters in half, use it to amplify her wind magic, to even smaller tasks like cutting vegetables up. Whatever the case may be, she loves her scythe.. to death. And it's purple! History When Amethyst was a young, young girl, she belonged to a rather abusive family. Her parents would constantly reprimand her for speaking to strangers, followed by showing her the pain of what a stranger could do to her if the person she was talking to was a horrible person. Her parents were quite proficient in fire and earth magic, so the punishment they could dish out was brutal. Her parents would tend to singe her with fire, lock her in earth cages while letting her slowly burn inside them, and even beat her down with rather large chunks of rock to get the message across: talking to strangers is bad and they will hurt you. This is probably what led to her hiding her face in the dirt as she grew older. It was quite easy for Amethyst to cease talking to strangers all together, considering their home was located in the woods, shunned away from the main cities and roads so no one could potentially pass through and she wouldn't feel the need to talk to them. In fact, she not only stopped exploring up more main roads and into cities, she stopped going outside all together. This changed when Amethyst came to the ripe age of ten when her parents informed her she was old enough to leave on her own. When she decided to take them up on this offer, her parents also informed her to never come back. "We don't need you anymore", their final words to Amethyst. Amethyst expelled a sigh before heading out into the world. The first thing she did was head into a main city and steal some clothes from some crates near a vendor's stall. Not wanting to speak to anyone and having no money, this was her only option. She managed to nab some purple magi robes that covered her entire body, which was good, considering she needed something to cover years and years worth of scarring and some burn damage. Soon, Amethyst was set and.. as ready as she could be to take on the world. She scurried around the towns and main roads, hiding behind tree after tree to avoid people, before coming to a bridge. Heading down the bridge, she noticed a man. She didn't take the details of the man in, but instead, shoved her face into the bridge undernearth her. He soon spotted her and before she knew it, he was preventing her from escaping and holding her up in the air, staring into her eyes. This man struck fear into Amethyst, even threatening her with ice magic when she tried to escape upon being put down. He attempted to take Amethyst in as a student afterwards, wanting to teach her some skills to help further her hiding abilities, but that was short-lived when he discovered Amethyst was a practically broken, dull girl. He told her she wasn't interesting enough to learn from him, so she headed back off down the main roads, hiding here and there to obscure people's view of her. Soon, she was in a rather public area with a pond. She was confronted by a strange girl and proceeded to shove her face into the dirt, before her rear end was smacked by the girl. Amethyst got up from this motion and darted into the nearby pond. Now depressed her hiding wasn't helping her anymore, she pulled herself up from the pond, sitting by a couple people--a more noticeable one was a young, blue haired boy named Sapphire. Sapphire ended up trying to cheer up depressed Amethyst and they became quick friends, eventually travelling together everywhere they went. The duo found a nice area to call their "home" even though it had no housing items and ended up living there for several years and still do today, practicing magic, battling monsters, hiding from people, traveling town to town ocassionally when they got bored. Sapphire, when told the story about the ice man, told Amethyst that was the High King of Valmasia that had acted so cruel to her on the bridge that day. Amethyst shrugged the man off not as a king, but a bully who she'd now refer to as "low king". It was a pretty lame insult, but Amethyst is pretty lame herself when she wants to be. One day, when the duo entered the town of Nostvale to get some goods and look around the shops, Amethyst saw a very pretty weapon: a scythe. It was no ordinary scythe, though. It's handle appeared to be purple, the blade shined with a purple hue and it was adorned with a lighter purple ribbon wrapped around it neatly. It seemed to call to Amethyst and she just had to have it, no matter what. She attempted to talk to a vendor about buying the weapon with the little money she had, even though she hated talking to strangers. The vendor told her no dice and the price he was trying to sell it to her for was outrageous. She could never make that sort've money in her entire life. The vendor told her the weapon was reserved for someone else who was going to buy it from him later that day, but that was the last straw. Amethyst, deciding that this would be no different from the clothes she stole when she was younger, decided to.. well, steal it. She dropped to the ground and snaked her way behind the stall while the vendor was distracted by whittling little wooden figurines. She grabbed the scythe silently and didn't seem to stir the attention of the vendor. Two other shiny items caught her eye as well, though. A pouch containing a large sum of gold and a purple, kitty-esque hat. Since she was already down here, she might as well grab those too. When she grabbed the hat and the pouch, the jingle from the pouch of gold seemed to make more noise than intended, catching the attention of the vendor. The man screamed at her, enraged from her thievery. He began to throw waves of fire at her as she ran from the city, attempting to get his lost items back--but it was all for naught. The worst that happened was a small part of the bottom of her robes caught fire, which was quickly put out when she got outside the city limits. She gave some of the stolen gold to Sapphire once he came to find her and placed the kitty-esque hat on, along with examining the sycthe. There was something eerie to the scythe and Amethyst couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she loved it. She not only discovered she was quite skilled with wielding a scythe for more up-close combat, but discovered it could be used to help amplify her wind magic. Just holding this massive scythe gave the girl a rush of overwhelming power, an indescribable feeling she couldn't explain. Hopefully, she'd be able to keep it forever and not have an angry mob after her for the majestic weapon.. and the gold.. and the hat. She wasn't as worried about those, though. The rest is still to be written..